Rotten Love
by Jane L. Black
Summary: He was her first love. He would always be her first love. Mal/Harry
1. Part 1

He watched as she drew her troubles away. Auradon had broken her. King Ben had broken her. His strong, beautiful and independent Mal was broken. She could try to hide it, but he could see right past her mask. No one knew her as he did.

After she left, determined to get Godmother's wand and destroy the barrier, freeing them, he dreamt how they would conquer the world together. They were never in a relationship and never called each other boyfriend or girlfriend, but she was his and he was hers. Everyone knew that, even if she tried to believe it was a well-kept secret. After her relationship with King Ben became public, everyone looked at him with pity and he hated it. He hated how she took his heart and then broke it into thousands of pieces. Therefore, he became Uma's most loyal subject because he knew that she was the only one on the island to understand his hatred for Mal and Uma was the only one determined and cunning enough to get them off this island. He vowed that he would get out and make Mal and her beasty boy pay for what they had done to him.

However, when he met her at Lady Termaine's saloon, all his anger disappeared. Her purple hair and her green eyes threw him back at happier days, where they would swim around the island not caring about sharks or their parents' problems. He got close enough to smell her perfume and, in a quick motion, he could have captured her pinky lips. Make her his again.

So, he followed her back to her place and climbed to her balcony. It was somewhat creepy, but he was a villain after all.

She turned around and jumped when she saw him leaning against the doorframe. "Harry." Gods, he loved when she whispered his name. He swallowed a groan. "You were always a great artist." She snapped out of her shock and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit you anymore?" Harry smirked. "No, you cannot." Mal said and he chuckled. "Funny how things change." He started walking in her direction. "I was always welcomed to you place." He stopped behind her and used his hook to toy with her hair. "In your bed." He placed his shin on her shoulder and breathe in her perfume. " _All over your body_." She turned around and slapped him. Harry took a step back and took his hand to his face. He used his fingers to clean the blood on is lower lip. "You changed, Mal." She snickered. "At least I'm not an errand's boy."

"No, you're the king's play toy." She moved to slap him again, but he was fattest and held her hand. Before she could thing about using the hand, Harry grabbed it has well. He pulled her to him, pressing their bodies and looked straight into her eyes. His ocean green clashing with her emerald green. She was breathing heavy. "What happened to us?" He whispered. She fought against him. "There was never an us." He let her go suddenly, like her skin burned. Her words stung his heart. She understood that she had hurt him and smiled. "You were just a play toy, Harry Hook. That's what you'll always be." He threw his hat and hook to the side and disheveled his wild hair, starting pacing like a caged beast. "I never loved you. I just used you!"

" **LIES**!" His scream echoed within those walls and silenced her. Mal knew Harry had a terrible temper, but she was always able to keep him in check. He never turned on her before. "All lies!" he walked to her and grabbed her arms. Enough to keep her in place but not enough to hurt her. Never to hurt her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me!" She lifted her chin. " ' .you." She punctuated every word to make sure she understood. Harry stopped holding her and sat on the old couch, placing his head on his hands and sighting. Mal immediately felt bad about hurting him.

Deep down, Harry was an amazing guy and they had fun together. "Harry, I –"

"When you left to Auradon, I thought that was the beginning." His voice sounded so broken that she felt weak on the knees and had to sit next to him to stop herself from falling. "You would free us and we would conquer the world. Together. But you never came back." He turned to her and she almost gasped when saw his watery eyes. "I saw everything on TV, you know. You fighting your mother to save your friends. _Him_ touching you and giving you his ring. You know how that felt? Everyone staring at me? _Poor Harry Hook, who was dumped by Mal._ You made me use a heart I didn't even know I had and then you turned it into ashes." She was speechless. She didn't know he felt that way. Actually, she always thought she was _his_ play toy. That he would never love her. "Harry…"

"Does he make you feel like me?" He asked suddenly. "Do you go weak on the knees when he kisses you?" No. "Do you feel yourself shake just with his touch?" No. "Does his smell makes you lose your mind?"

"NO!" She shouted, getting up. No, Ben never made her feel like that. He was kind and understanding. The perfect gentleman and she liked him, she really did. But he didn't turned her world upside down.

 _She was thirteen and running barefoot through the trees. She could hear him laughing behind her, promising he would catch her. Mal jumped easily on the rocks ahead of her and started climbing down to the beach. Just as her feet touched the sand, Harry's hands closed around her waist and he brought her down. They rolled together, laughing till their bodies became wet from the sea's water. Harry looked down to her and she gently touched his shoulder, pushing him off her._

 _The pirate rolled to her side, trying to catch his breath and Mal sat, looking at Auradon on the other side of the ocean. "One day, we'll break that barrier and destroy them. I'll get you a castle and make you a princess." He promised following her gaze. Mal chuckled and turned to him. "I'm not a princess."_

 _"You are to me." He whispered, pulling himself up. He always said those things, making her feel like she really had a chance to be happy. To be loved. Less rotten. "You are **my** princess, Mal." He closed the distance between them and press his lips to hers. He tasted like the ocean and she sighted into his lips. They sat like that. Lips pressed with the sunset warming their bodies. Harry placed a hand on her cheek and slowly pulled away. "You and me, Mal, we're end game." She smiled shyly and he kissed her again._

"He doesn't make me feel like you, Harry." She said suddenly. Harry got up. He wanted so much to take her in his arms. "He doesn't make me giddy just by smirking at me." Harry smirked. "See! Just like that! I get dizzy just by being next to you!" Harry took one-step in her direction.

 _They were sitting in their favorite spot: in the beach watching the sunset making Auradon shine. So different from the darkness the Isle always had around it._

 _"Marry me." He said. Mal turned to him and snickered. "Are you insane?" Harry looked at her. "I am just tired of the hiding. Of not being with you."_

 _"We're fifteen, Harry."_

 _"I know. But I'm not saying right now." He moved quickly, placed himself in front of Mal, on his knee, and held her hand. "Promise me – here and now – that someday you'll be my wife. That we'll ride the waves to the sunset together." She smiled softly. "You're being silly."_

 _"And as a silly man, I ask you: be mine. Be my first mate in life, Mal." Without a heartbeat, she launched herself into his arms and kissed him. What started as an innocent fumbling became a hunger need of skins. Harry removed her jacket and she threw his coat to the sand. His teeth grazed her neck and she let out a slow moan. He touched the hem of her shirt, but stopped to look at her, asking her permission. Mal nodded._

"You never answered me." She looked confused. "Be mine, Mal." They stared at each other for what felt like years. All the memories, all the kisses, all the promises rushing between them. Then, in a heartbeat, they both launched at each other at the same time. Oh god, how she missed his touch. His kiss was hungry and frenetic. His hold was strong, as if he feared she would leave again.

Their clothes quickly found their way to the floor and his touch made her forget all about Auradon. The responsibilities, the pain, the weight on her shoulders, Ben… All that disappeared while Harry Hook worshiped her body.

* * *

She stirred in her sleep. Her conscience was fighting to come to the surface, but her instinct told her that she was warm and satisfied the way she was. Slowly, Mal opened her eyes.

Harry was next to her, staring at the celling. They were naked under the covers and she almost smiled at his expression, still holding to the feeling of making love to him. "'Morning" Mal said lazily, moving to kiss, but he diverted his face, leaving her confused. "What's wrong?"

"What happens know?" He asked softly. Ben's face came to her mind and she sighting, hiding her face in her pillow. "I don't know." She felt his soft touch on her naked shoulder and moved to look at him. "You still haven't answered me." She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"I understand." He kissed her forehead, her cheek and her chin. Mal opened her eyes and he stared into them as if he could read her soul. Harry approached slowly, wanting to make the moment last, and kissed her lips lightly.

He then got up and started to dress himself. Mal moved and stared at him, taking in his broad shoulders; the skin of his back covered in scratches from when he drove her into ecstasy last night; his tall figure. The pirate finished dressing and turned to leave. "Harry!" Mal said, jumping off the bed and taking her sheets to cover her naked body.

He looked at her and she held his face. Mal tried to memorize all of him: his tall cheekbones, his carved jaw, his pink lips and his eyes… Oh god, those eyes that made her insides stir. Ben's eyes were golden, like the sun, but Harry's eyes were the ocean and held the world inside of them. She swallowed her tears. "I love you. I'll always love you." She whispered with a shaky voice. "But I'm no prince." He said with a sad voice. "No, you're not." She smiled and caressed his cheeks and his eyes fluttered close. "You're a pirate." She kissed his lips and let go of his face. He walked to the door, but turned again giving her a longing look and his amazing smirk. Then he was gone and Mal finally broke down, falling on the floor.

* * *

Mal woke up abruptly. Her breathing was heavy and she could feel the sweat on her skin. She looked around to see her room in Auradon, on Ben's castle, so different from the one she had on the Isle.

She dreamt of him again. Almost ten years later and she still could taste his kiss on her mouth. Sighting she got up and a white dress caught her eye. Today was her wedding day. She was finally becoming Ben's wife. She should be thrilled. She knew Evie was.

Mal tied her robe and walked to the big door that led to an amazing balcony. The sun was rising and she could see the Isle on the horizon. Ben had lifted the barrier years ago and welcomed anyone who moved to Auradon with open arms. Mal was happy. He was kind, patient, funny and, sometimes, a little rebel. Ben made everything he could to please her. The perfect husband to father her future children. She loved him. She really did.

She left the Isle definitely ten years ago and never went back. However, she thought about Harry more than she should. He never came to Auradon like Uma and Gill. According to his friends, he took his ship and crew and left to discover the world. Gaston's son gave her a meaningful look and a sad smile when he told her. From time to time, he would discretely share with her news of his friend. Small comments about his whereabouts even if she never asked. Mal would smile and imagine Harry commandeering his ship, conquering the seven seas with a beautiful smile on his lips and spark in his eyes.

The cold dawn wind welcomed her outside. She sighted and stared to the ocean. Harry was where he belonged. In the ocean. And she? She was going to be Queen of Auradon. They would always have the memories of their time together. He would always be her first kiss, her first love.

* * *

 **Don't get me wrong, I love Ben. However Harry found his way into my heart.**

 **Thomas and Dove have and amazing chemistry and I just can't stop picturing Mal and Harry together. I keep imagining them as kids falling for each other behind Uma's back.**

 **I really hope you love this one shot as much as I do.**

 **Love,**

 **Jane**


	2. Part 2

**I wish I could own Harry Hook. But I don't. That all belongs to Disney.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Mal looked at the ocean and smiled. That was her favorite moment of the day. To go to her balcony and watch the waves kiss the shore. Ben, her husband, was away in business. Lately he was always away. But she didn't mind because that gave her time to daydream. She loved to remember the good old days on the Isle with her best friends, running around and creating chaos. But that was a lifetime ago.

Mal was 28 years old and had been married for two. She was Queen of Auradon and sometimes it was overwhelming. Well, it was always overwhelming. Evie was married to Doug and still the best stylist in the kingdom. Carlos and Jane were forever in love, with Cruella's son having his own Vet's office and his wife being successful party planner. They had a beautiful son Charles, who loved dogs has much has his daddy. Jay was still single, but completely smitten with Lonnie. Her father was pressing them to get married, now more than ever because they were waiting on their first child.

They were happy. She should be happy. Mal sighted. Something was missing.

"Missed me?" She held back a scream and turned around. Harry Hook was sitting on her balcony, looking at her with a wicked grin. "What are you doing here?" He jumped from his spot and leaned into the wall. "Can't a pirate visit an old friend?" She narrowed her eyes. "We were not friends, Harry." He rolled his eyes. "Friends, lovers. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that now I'm married. Got that? M-a-r-r-i-e-d." He waved his hook lazily dismissing her words. "Semantics." She almost growled with frustration. "What are you really doing here?" He took a step in her direction. "I missed you." She took a step back. "After twelve years you realize you miss me?" He took another step. "You see, Mal. That day you chose Ben over me, I was broken. You actually humiliated yourself to save him from Uma." She took another step back and her back hit the wall. "I didn't humiliate myself!" He smirked and took another step, pressing his body to hers. "You kind of did. And I needed to leave. I just couldn't see you getting you happily ever after with beasty boy without losing my mind. So I went to meet the world. But it wasn't enough. I could still see you everywhere. Your stupid smell was on my skin and no matter how many amazing and beautiful women crossed my path I could never give them my heart because I left it here." Mal was so lost in his words that she jumped when he touched her face. She pushed his hand away and moved away from him, into hers and Ben's room. "I'm sorry you can't shag with every slut available because of my smell, but there is nothing I can do for you." He laughed loudly and she panicked that someone would hear him. They could not find him here or all hell would break lose. "I'm not here so you can help me get laid. I'm here to save you." It was Mal's turn to laugh. "To save me? From what?"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked into the room. "From yourself, Mal. I've back for a couple weeks. Gill asked me to be his best man and I couldn't refuse." He looked around and made a face when he saw her wedding photo in the nightstand. "Are you insane, Harry Hook? Have you completely lost your mind?" Harry looked at her again. "I've been watching you. You might seem happy and giggly and all perfect in you Queen's role, but no one knows you like I do. I can see it in your eyes. You feel lonely and unhappy. Ben's is never around, Evie's living her perfect life and even the boys left you. You have paparazzi following you wherever you go and you have to play this stupid part that doesn't match you in anyway." She had no words to answer him. Even after twelve years apart, Harry still knew her better than herself. "Come with me, Mal. Let's go conquer the world." She felt like crying and hated him for that. "How can you ask me that now? I'm married! I'm the fucking queen of Auradon! Do you have an idea what would happen if I just disappeared? Ben would hunt us down and probably murder us!" Harry laughed again. "And where is the fun of being star crossed lovers if we don't get a villain trying to separate us?" Mal growled with frustration. "He is not the villain! You are." Harry's smile fell. "I am. But you still love me more than you love him." Oh god! He was driving her mad, especially because he was right.

She launched herself at him, preparing to beat him up and he caught her wrists. Mal struggled to get free, but he was stronger. When she finally stopped and looked him in the eyes, ready to scream every curse word known to men, she lost herself in his eyes. Oh dear god! How she missed his eyes. She could travel through the ocean just by looking into them. So, instead of cursing him and all of his future offspring, she crashed her lips into his.

Harry's hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer and digging his nails into her skin. Her hands got lost in his hair and she sighted when he started kissing her neck. His hand slowly found her breast and she couldn't hold back a moan. His hands felt so good on her. They were rugged, fill with scars and hardened by the sea.

"I'm going to make love to you all night, Mal. I'm going to show you how much I missed you and how much I love you." Harry whispered in her hear, sending chills down her spine. Mal sighted and tried to pull him closer, but he moved and looked into her eyes. "But before dawn comes, I'm going to climb down that balcony and it's your choice to come with me. I won't come back. Ever. Do you understand?" Mal nodded and he kissed her again, keeping his promise and showing her how much she meant to him.

When dawn came, Mal had her back to him and pretended to be asleep but she could hear him getting up and dressing his clothes. He sighted and she felt him move close to the bed and press a kiss on her temple. Then he was gone. And she cried till she had no more tears left.

* * *

Mal was alone with her son. Ben was away on diplomatic business and missed the birth. And she was relieved. At only one week old, it was obvious that the baby was not Ben's. He had thick black hair despite being so young and when he opened his eyes for the first time, she almost cried. They were beautiful, like the ocean. There was no doubt that baby's father was Harry and so she decided to keep up the tradition and named him Henry. She hadn't told anyone, of course. She said she was just waiting for her husband to decide on the name. How would she explain all of this? Would Ben ever forgive her? Would he kick her out?

A knock on her door brought her back to the real world. "Come in!" Evie and Gill walked into the room and smiled at her. "How are you, mommy?" Her best friend asked and she couldn't just stop herself from smiling back. "Tired but happy."

"Great! Now let me see my godson!" Mal became wide-eyed and moved to hide the baby, but it was too late. Evie and Gill took one look at Henry and gasped. "Oh my god!" Gill whispered.

"Mal, what have you done?" Evie asked with a non-judgmental voice. She started crying. "I don't know! I was so lonely and unhappy and he just showed up here! I'm horrible and a slut and…"

"You're in love with him." Gill stated and moved to pick Henry. The girls watched amazement while he held the baby carefully. "You two have dancing around each other for decades, Mal. He was lost and broken and you were unhappy and alone. Now you finally have a chance to make things right. Why not take it?" He caressed Henry's cheek softly and looked at Mal. "You guys are end game. I know it, Evie knows it, he knows it and you know it. Even this beautiful baby knows it." She turned to her best friend. "He is right you know? You and Harry are meant to be." Mal hugged Evie tightly and stared at Gill. "Where is he?"

"In the docks preparing to set sail. He'll leave by noon." Mal nodded and started moving. First she went to her desk and started writing a letter to Ben. She owed him an explanation and could only hope that one day he would forgive her. Then she packed everything she could for her and Henry.

"Give this to Ben." She told Evie giving her the letter. Her best friend nodded and hugged her tightly. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." Mal turned to Gill who was holding Henry. "He looks just like him." She giggled. "I know. I would never be able to hide it." Her friends laughed. "Not in a million years." Evie stated. Mal took her son and Gill hugged her softly trying not to crush the baby. "I'm going to miss you."

Mal went to the door, but turned again. "Gill, I know it should be Harry to ask this, but there is no time now and I really need to know." He quirked an eyebrow confused. "Would you like to be Henry's godfather?" Gill smiled. "I would be honored."

* * *

The ship was an authentic chaos. They were about to set sail and everyone was taking care of last minute details. No had taken notice of her and she was actually relived. She needed to get to him first. She knocked on the captain's office's door and waited. "Come in!" She walked into his office.

Harry was sitting at his desk looking at charts. He was so old fashioned that she could stop herself from giggling. His head snapped up and he stared at her taking in her presence. "What are you doing here?" His voice was harsh, but she couldn't judge him. "I heard this was the ship I should board if I wanted to discover the world." He looked down again. "Go away, Mal." Apparently they were doing this the hard way. "Harry, listen…"

"I really don't have time for this."

"I need to tell you-"

"I'm not interested."

"But I-"

"GO AWAY, MAL!" He screamed, punching the table and standing up. The noise scared Henry, who started to cry. Mal tried to quiet her son and Harry finally noticed his presence. "You brought him here? What kind of sick game are you playing?" She was silently crying, trying to calm her baby and to not be hurt by Harry's words. He didn't know. He had no way of knowing. "Just leave, Mal. Leave my life, my hearts and my thoughts. Go live your happily ever after with your king."

"I… I can't."

"What do you mean? You guys have a son! Go back to the castle, Mal, and don't be stupid." Her head snapped back up and her eyes glared at him. "I'm not stupid." He snickered. "Well, you look a bit crazy trying to run away with the king's son." Mal sighted and walked next to him. "Look at him." She told him, but he tried to move. Mal grabbed his arm. He was so stubborn! "Just look at the baby, Harry!" The pirate finally took a peak at the small bundle in her arms. He took in his little face, his black hair and small hands. That's when Henry opened his eyes and Harry's face lighted in acknowledgement. "Is he…? Am I…?"

"I named him Henry." She moved the baby to his arms and Harry watched him with adoration. "Henry…" He whispered. "I also asked Gill and Evie to be the godparents." Harry nodded, still admiring his son. "I'm sorry." He finally looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't leave with you that day. I wanted to, but I was scared. But now…"

"You're afraid of Ben finding the truth. That's why you left." He accused her. "Actually no. I know that Ben would eventually forgive me and raise Henry as is own. He is that good." Harry rolled his eyes. "But that felt wrong. Henry is no prince. He is a pirate and I want him to grow up as one." She smiled at him. "I love you, Harry Hook. Sorry it took me so long to understand that you are my happily ever after." He moved carefully, trying not to disturb Henry, and softly place a hand on her cheek. "Be my first mate, Mal." She smiled. "Yes." He almost laughed. It took her thirteen years, but she finally gave him the answer he desperately wanted to hear.

Harry kissed her softly on the lips, sealing her promise. Henry fussed and they looked down at their son. **Their son**. For the first time in years she felt light and free, ready to conquer the world. Looking around, taking in her surroundings, she saw a picture carefully placed in his desk. It was then, when they were fourteen years old. Back when they were naïve and Mal thought they love was doomed and rotten.

She had been wrong all along. Their love wasn't rotten. It was just waiting to blossom and mature into something beautiful and indestructible. Harry hugged her to his side and kissed the top of her head. Mal sighted. She was home.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Hi! It's me: Jane.**_

 _ **I felt like owed you guys this chapter! I hope it gives you closer on Rotten Love and that you'll love it like I did.**_

 _ **I know cheating is wrong, but I can't just see Mal as a cheater since her true love was Harry all along. I promise you that in my head, Ben will be fine and will eventually find his true love!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Love you awesome nerds.**_

 _JaneLBlack_


	3. Part 3

Mal inhaled deeply and smiled. Home. After 15 years she was finally back.

She looked over to her lover, Harry, who was giving commands to the sailors. They knew that they wouldn't be welcomed back with opened arms. Ben probably hated them and wouldn't take their return kindly. But she had to come back.

After so many years sharing the bed with Harry, she knew deep in her heart that she wanted to marry him. They had grown to love each other even more and she wanted to legaly become his wife. He asked and asked and she finally said yes. But, before they could take their vows, Mal had to end her marriage to Ben. It was the right thing to do after she wronged the king in the most awfull way.

"Mom!" Mal took her gaze away from the captain and smiled to her grown child.

The years had been generous to Henry. He inherited his father's good looks and spirit and Mal was happy about that.

The young boy was smiling and walking to his mother. His younger brother, 12 year old Mason, his 9 year older sister, Hela, and the family's baby, 5 year old Hugo, were right behind Henry. All clearly excited to visit their parent's hometown.

Mason looked a lot like Mal, with short purple hair and bright emerald eyes. He was keen on being a pirate, but faith had betrayed him and the first signs of magic showed up when he was only 8 years old. Despite this, he loved being a mixture of his parents, taking is pirate spirit and joining it with is magic.

Hela was daddy's girls and the ship's pride and joy. Long purple hair that reached her waist completed with beautifil blue eyes that rivaled her father's. She had inherited her mother's magic and attitude and loved to show off. The crew was taken with her from the moment she was born and nothing could hurt her.

Finally, Hugo. The boy was a small suprise. Mal and Harry had decided that three was the charm, but faith had played them once again and Hugo came into the world four years after his sister. With black locks and green emerald eyes, the young pirate was a little headache to everyone on board. He loved climbing and fighting and causing mischief.

"We're back, Mom!" Hela shouted. "You're home!" Mal smiled to her children.

"Yes, we're home." Mason rooled his eyes. "The ship is our home." He stated. Hela and Henry prepared to fight back, but a strong voice interruped them.

"Home is wherever we are together." Harry walked to Mal and kissed her softly in the lips. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded and they looked at their children.

"Alright kids. We'll dock soon. Why don't you go get ready?" The four looked offended with his father sugestion.

"What's wrong with the way we look?" Henry asked.

"Ahye! We are pirates and we look like it. If they don't like it, it's their problem!" Mal and Harry changed a knowing look and smiled.

* * *

After getting off the ship, Mal was wrapped in a strong hug. For a moment she panicked, but when she saw the blue hair, relaxed and hugged her best friend. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

Evie seemed not to have aged a single day. Her skin remained soft and white, though there were a few wrinkles around her brown eyes, but her blue hair, which Mal had only seen long, was now short at the shoulder's length and curly.

"I missed you so much!" Evie practically screamed. "15 years, Mal! 15 years without a single message, phone call, email!"

"I'm sorry, Evie, but it was for our protection." Evie looked at her suspiciously, but she smiled again and held it her hands.

"How are you? And my godson? Oh, I want to meet him so bad!" Mal smiled softly and stepped aside, letting her friend see the family behind her. Evie's smile was replaced by a shocked expression. She absorbed Mason's purple hair, Hugo's bright green eyes, and Hella's defiant gaze to finally face Henry and Harry. Mal could pinpoint the exact moment she recognized goerdson. Her expression went from shock to emotional and she ran to hug the young man.

Startled, Henry looked at his mother, not knowing what to do, and after a little nod from Mal, hugged his godmother.

Evie pulled away and caught the young pirate's face in her hands.

"Oh my darling! How big are you!" He smiled. "Oh, what a fool! You mustn't remember me! The last time I saw you, you were a week old and fitted perfectly in my arms. You were the loveliest baby I'd ever seen. And you have become such a dashing young man!" Tears of emotion streamed down Evie's face, and Henry felt his eyes fill with water. "My name is Evie. I am…"

"My godmother. I'm so glad to meet you." Henry knew the name from his mother's stories. Even though he did not remember the blue-haired woman, he knew perfectly well what she looked like. His heart filled with love and Henry pulled her back into his arms.

Harry watched excitedly at their reunion. If it had not been for Evie, with her support and encouragement, Mal might never have run off to his arms and all his children wouldn't be here.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Evie grunted as she finally pulled away from Henry. He turned to Harry and smiled. "Welcome back Harry!" And, to his surprise, she hugged him. The pirate gave a surprised look to Mal, who merely smiled and shrugged. As quickly as it began, the hug ended, and Evie walked away. "Gil is so happy you're back! He apologized for not being here, but he will be at the castle when we arrive."

She turned finally to the remaining children. "And who are these three beautiful kids?"

Mal came closer.

"Evie, these are my children. Mason, Hela and Hugo." Without wavering, Evie hugged the three of them. Mason and Hela looked at their mother in terror, but Hugo laughed and returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm your Aunt Evie!" She returned to her energetic self and started walking along the dock. Harry and Mal followed her, their children behind them. "Come, come! You must be tired. Let's go to my house. I have a wonderful dinner waiting for you." Evie glanced over her shoulder. "And I'm sure I'll get you some more appropriate clothes. I do not understand why your mother insists on dressing as if you were some hobos!"

Harry and Mal exchanged an amused look. It was good to be back.

A mansion. No, a mini castle. Evie's house was all she imagined and more. HiHer children, who had lived all their lives in a boat and shared the tiny booths with one another, were truly shocked.

"So ... I suppose business is going well." Harry said, trying to hold back the smile. Evie's eyes flashed.

"Wonderful! The number one designer choice in the kingdom!"

The huge wooden doors opened and two men ran through them.

"Mal!" She wanted to restrain herself - after all she was a mother and had a family -but she couldn't stop herself.

She ran with all her strength and hugged the two men. Tears streamed down her face as they kissed her cheeks relentlessly.

"Carlos! Jay! I missed you so much."

The two began to fire question behind question and Mal answered them all with a smile on her face.

The two of them were older, hardened. When Mal left, Jay was 29 and a handsome man, but now, at age 44, he was quite charming. His long hair had been replaced by a short cut, but the long, thick beard, almost reaching his chest, partially concealed his face.

Carlos was 42, but kept that dreamy glow in his chocolate-colored eyes. His white hair, with a black touch, was pulled back and his clean face made visible some wrinkles.

It was good to be back.

* * *

After a long shower, Mal went downstairs to join the gathering group in the living room. As she reached the entrance, she stopped to watch the unfamiliar, but comforting, scene.

Harry was talking to Carlos and Jay by the fireplace. The three of them talked excitedly, with Dude II in their midst. Mason listened intently to Doug. The shame was long forgotten and the young man had taken immediately liking to Evie's husband.

Doug was very different from the fearful young man she had known. The stutter had disappeared, as did the constant shrunken posture. His short brown hair was complemented by a light beard and brown eyes adorned with thick glasses. The slender figure had been replaced by a more robust figure and a small belly was visible. She barely restrained her laughter. Married life did him good.

Hugo played with Eddie, 6-year-old son of Doug and Evie, the exact copy of his father, and Jason, the 5-year-old son of Jay and Lonnie, who had pulled after his mother.

Hela followed in fascination Emma, the 13-year-old daughter of Evie. Tall, nice and extremely well-dressed, she had immediately caught the attention of Hela, who had always been surrounded by boys. With long blue hair and clear green eyes, Emma tried to look discreetly at Henry as she entertained Mal's daughter.

Henry was talking quietly to Louis, Jay's eldest son. When Mal left, Loni was pregnant and she never got to know their son. With the same skin tone as his father, Louis had long hair caught in a ponytail and the same smirk Jay had.

"Dinner is ready." Jane announced coming through the door. Carlos's wife smiled at Mal and adjusted Cameron, her 1-year-old baby, in her arms. The years had been particularly generous to Jane. Her bright blue eyes and cropped hair below her shoulders, allied to her short stature, made her look quite young.

Behind her, her twin daughters, Joy and Justice, aged 10, tried to hide. Their blond hair, almost white, so similar to their father's and blue eyes, as well as the contained personality, left no doubt about who were their parents.

As she sat at the table and saw her children as happy as if they had always been a part of that ritual, she had to regret not returning earlier. She could only hope that the meeting with Ben tomorrow would be positive, as she would like to give her family a more stable life.

* * *

"Harry!" Gil had gotten even sturdier. Was that even possible? He had a long scar across the cheek, but that didn't stop him from smiling while he hugged his best friend. Harry playfully gasped for air, but hugged his friend back.

"Gil, behave." Mal looked at Uma. The fairy may have become friends with Gil and even went to their wedding, but she and the sea witch never became more than polite towards one another.

Uma had gained weight and had her hair in a pixie cut. She dressed formally and gave Mal a small smile while her husband let go of Harry. "Mal…" Gil smiled and gave the woman a small hug. "It's good to have you guys back."

"It's good to be back." Mal admitted.

"Oh, let me introduce you."

 _Gil and Uma had been busy._ It was Mal first thought while she smiled to the five boys and small girl. Apparently Uma wanted a girl so bad she didn't stop trying until Gracie came to the world, three years ago.

Harry was introducing their children when she first noticed him. Forgetting to excuse herself, Mal moved towards the castle entrance.

"Mal…" He whispered her name like he was afraid she would get spooked and run away. Slowly, Ben moved towards her and engulfed Mal in a tight hug. Her eyes filled with tears.

Love might have taken her in a different direction, but she and Ben had a beautiful friendship and she honestly missed him. Guilty over her betrayal rushed over her body and she began sobbing. She shouldn't have left him like that. Ben deserved better than a goodbye letter.

"Calm down, Mal." He tried calming her down. Mal felt them moving, but she kept crying. When Ben finally pulled away, they were in the throne room and Mal got a chance to look at him.

He was bulkier and had grown a small beard. His hair was cut short with some gray strands. But, overall, it was still her Ben, with warm golden eyes and soft smile.

"I'm so…" He quieted her with a move of his hand. "Don't you dare apologize, Mal."

"But Ben, what I did…"

"I was the one who wronged you. You were lonely and unhappy and I couldn't see that. I was your husband and I should've been by your side."

"So you aren't pissed?" She asked surprised.

"Of course I am!" Ben said making her flinch. "You left and all I got was a letter! You could've at least talked to me face to face! Do you really thing I would've mistreated you?"

Mal hesitated. Did she really think that Ben would've harmed her? "No."

"I knew for a long time you were in love with Hook, Mal." She looked at him surprised. "Oh, c'mon! Gil would talk about him and your eyes would shine like two emeralds. I was trying to ignore it. I was actually successful… Until I read your letter. I could never compete your love for him."

"I loved you too." Mal mumbled. Ben smiled.

"Yes. But you were in love with him. And that's the difference between a while and forever." They looked at each other in silence for a while. Thoughts flew through Mal's head and she wasn't sure what she should say next. "I wasn't in love with you either." She didn't try to hide her shock. Ben laughed softly at her expression. "Do you remember that diplomatic trip I had to make to Prince Eric's land?"

Of course she remembered. Her oldest son had been conceived during that trip. That little expedition changed her life forever.

"I met someone there. When I came back you were so distant, so cold. I felt like I lost you forever. So when I went back a couple weeks later, I did something I thought I would regret forever." Ben sighted and moved by the window. Mal was speechless. Did he really meant what she thought he meant?

"When I came back, ready to free you from your unhappiness, you told me you were pregnant. So, I did the right thing and stayed by your side. Before you had the baby, _she_ called me and said we had to talk urgently. I was torn. I didn't want to leave you, but my heart jumped at the thought of seeing her again. Just one more time I told myself." He chuckled. "When I got there I got the biggest surprise of my life. She was pregnant! Five months pregnant! Big belly and all! I didn't know what to do. Her father was furious and with good reason. I decided to come home and talk to you to figure a way to solve this. But when I got here…"

"I was gone." She finished for him. Ben turned to her and nodded.

"Don't you see Mal? All this time you've been running, avoiding the detectives I send, fearing me and my reaction, away from your friends… And everything I want is to finish this and live my happily ever after and for you to live yours."

Mal started laughing. It was unreal. Fifteen years later she still hated herself for what she had done to him, for breaking his heart and leaving. And, in reality, she was the one making things harder than they should be. "I'm sorry, Ben. I was ridiculous this last fifteen years, wasn't why?" He smirked and Mal hit his arm playfully. "Let's just make things right, shall we?" They hugged each other.

"I'm really happy your back, Mal. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Mal and Ben separated and looked at the door. A small woman was standing there, looking embarrassed and nervous. "You didn't interrupt anything. Come here, I want to introduce you."

Still uncertain, the woman moved towards Ben. Her red hair was cut at shoulder length and she had bright blue eyes. "Mal, this is Amanda, Prince Eric and Princess Ariel's daughter and my future wife." Ben's eyes shone with pride and Mal smiled. He was deeply in love and she was happy for him. He never looked at her like that. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Mal said with honesty and Amanda finally looked to her and smiled.

* * *

This was it. She was officially Mrs. Mal Hook.

After signing the divorce papers, Ben insisted for her and Harry to be married first. Something about a thirty years long wait. And Mal was nothing but thankful.

The look on Harry's face when she walked down the aisle in her white dress had meant the world. Mal wasn't keen on dressing in white, but her husband practically demanded it. Apparently was his long life dream to see her in a white wedding dress.

Their kids stood in the altar with them, proud to see their parents finally saying their vows. Evie, her maid of honor, cried during the entire ceremony and even Gil, the best man, shed some tears. Apparently it was allergy season.

Mal looked around the saloon. Ben, who was talking to Mason, found her gaze and smiled. Some people still thought it was weird for them to forgive each other so quickly and to restore their friendship, but they just shrugged them off. They were finally happy and that is all it mattered.

Hela was trying to convince the twins to dance with her and Emma. Jane looked pleased when the Joy and Justice finally joined the other girls on the dance floor and forgot their constant embarrassment.

Near them were Hugo and Grace. The young boy was trying to teach the girl how to sword fight with a little popsicle stick and Mal giggled at the sight. Uma would freak out as soon as she saw them.

Finally, Mal searched for her oldest son. Henry was on the other side of the saloon talking once again to Louis, but his green eyes were trained on a girl near them.

Belle, Ben and Amanda's 14 year old daughter, was a very beautiful young girl and had left Henry speechless since the first time they met. She had a beautiful red hair that reached her waist and golden eyes, like her father. With an easy smile and a soft voice, it was impossible to not like her.

Ben noticed Mal's gaze and they exchanged a knowing glance.

"What are you thinking, dear wife?" She felt Harry's arms circle her waist and his warm breath on her neck. She motioned in their son and Belle's direction.

"In the future."

"I think it looks amazing." She turned to face him. His eyes still took her breath away. She had seen and travelled through the seven seas, but Harry's eyes still had the power to take her on that journey over and over again.

"Do you regret it?" Mal asked softly.

"My only regret is not coming for you sooner." He confessed.

"But you came." She brushed her lips in his. "Thanks for fighting for me."

"Always." And Harry kissed her, sealing his promise.

* * *

 **Hey, it's me again!**

 **You guys keep favouriting this story and I just had to give you one more chapter.**

 **I keep imagining this small moments in my head and I have to share them.**

 **I was thinking about writing one or two chapters more. Maybe about Henry and Belle. Would you like that?**

 **I can't wait for Descendents 3!**

 **Love you guys,**

 _Jane_


End file.
